


Little Embers to a Larger Flame

by MatthewTheFadeStrider



Category: Saints Row
Genre: "New World Ending", Bonfires, Borderline Sexual content., Canon LGBTQ Character, It's a story on Johnny Gat and Boss, M/M, Sexual References, Takes place after Gat out of Hell, Tumblr Prompt, You should expect some language, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatthewTheFadeStrider/pseuds/MatthewTheFadeStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based around the "new world GOH ending" and the prompts:</p><p>"Staring up at the stars, at a bonfire, holding hands and listening to their drunk friends rambling"<br/>"Monologue about the little things person A loves about person B"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Embers to a Larger Flame

**Author's Note:**

> I have never honestly done one of these "shipping" prompts before. Bare with my ass.

Gat was enjoying the sounds of voices chorusing among themselves, biting back and forth at times, and affectionately laughing others.

"-Nah' tha' Miller's head be outta Nyteblade long enough to be usin' his dick-" Pierce's voice came with a hiccup following it.

"-No wonder he's a virgin-" Shaundi commented.

"-No wonder Asha refuses to share a bedroom with him-" Someone else said, but Gat wasn't really paying enough attention to note who it was.

"Hey!" Came an indignant uproar from Matt.

"You know it's true." Asha spoke, causing several people to roll.

Miller lit up an unnatural shade of purple, causing everyone around to roll even more at the sight.

The Boss's shit eating grin was wide. Everybody knew why they were celebrating here, it was due to their victory over the alien race that once occupied this abundant land. Even the Boss himself could tell that this place was going to be perfect for the Human race to repopulate in. Yeah, but he'd gone far enough with this, he wasn't about to sleep with anyone trying to make children, for the future, mind you. Nah, it had been enough to lead a revolution against an entire race after all these years...yeah, this 28 year old was settling in. His life was full enough by now, that he'd just assume settle in rather than get asked for sperm. Shit, it took him long enough to figure out which pills to take, back in stillwater, when people asked him for porno videos, for their blog's. 

Aye, those days were over.

Those days, where the days when he thought he was straight. Shiiit. It wasn't to long after losing Gat that the revelation of his Bisexual orientation hit him. He'd always leaned towards women, that was certain, but the male he was in love with was Gat...and that wouldn't change. As if to reconfirm that he took Johnny's hand, lacing his fingers inside his best friend-turned-lover. Johnny's smirk was incomparably smug as he did, and just because he'd taken it upon himself, The Boss gave his shoulder a good shove.

"So Boooooossssss-" Pierce said, spluttering on the s because he was apparently a bigger light-weight than whom he was talking too.

"Mmm...?" The Boss's eyes were closed, as he was so contented leaning against Johnny and listening to the carefree tones, he'd almost fallen asleep.

"Na'ow dat tha' world be destroyed...yo' can't tell us wha' yo' name is?"

"It's Boss." At their irritable expressions, he responded with, "No seriously. After we left Stillwater, I legally got it changed to Boss."

A laugh resonated through-out the camp, and The Boss just eased into the sound. Johnny smirked down at him.

* * *

He wasn't sure when he'd been carried army-style to his bed.

He didn't know why he hadn't told Johnny he could walk on his own.

He didn't understand why he enjoyed being tended to by Gat so much these days.

He also didn't know how he managed to get frisky when Johnny started taking off his clothes and trying to get him into the purple clothes The Boss always slept in, especially given his fatigue from the last battle.

Ah, but then again, it was his Gat. That was why.

The Boss felt the plush sensation of purple satin touch his skin, and a warm body against his back as he settled in. Shit, if it made him a fuckin' pussy loving Johnny so much he'd gladly take the title. Turning his head, he smirked back at Johnny, who's dark eyes were closed. It was some-what of a privalege to see Gat with his white-rimmed sun-glasses off. Yet he got to see it every night.

Aisha probably did back in the day, but he tried not too hard about that.

Closing his eyes, The Boss smiled into the darkness that had settled, since the lights had flickered out...because he knew that, what was between them, was stronger than embers in the fire they'd watched. What bound them together was more than a mutual love for killing sprees...

It was something stronger, and even if he knew how to define it...it didn't quite roll off the tongue right.

I don't think Gat would have minded that honestly.

It didn't need to be said. Somethings just don't...some items are shown in other ways.

Little touches.

Little moments by firelight.

Little things like Gat wrapping his arms around The Boss's frame at night.

"Fuckin' night, Johnny." Little words, with great affection, no matter how profane the words.

"Motha fuckin' night, Boss." Little purrs, in the back of Gat's throat, as he spoke...no matter how many profane words.

And very large things, resting against his bare thighs from previous use, and probably ready to wake him up several times from friction in the night...

 

**~End**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back to life with this piece of shit lol
> 
> I just wanted to post something, in order to tell you I'm not dead. XD Still working on Silence Row, don't worry. I'm just in considerable writers block half-way through the second chapter.


End file.
